This is a study of psychiatric disorder in speech and language-disturbed children. The objectives are to determine: 1) The prevalence of psychiatric disorder in a population of speech and language disturbed children, 2) the types of psychiatric disorders in speech and language disturbed children, 3) the association of psychiatric disorder to variables such as age of the child, sex of the child, type of speech or language disorder, severity of language disorder, socioeconomic background, presence of physical or neurological abnormalities, intellectual retardation and achievement.